The Heir
by xxkoffeexx
Summary: In which Dino must find a wife in order to preserve his Family.


**

* * *

**

The Heir

By _xxkoffeexx_

_Dino, il Decimo Padrino della Famiglia Cavallone. _

Summary: In which Dino must find a wife in order to preserve his Family. Dedicated to Garowyn. Happy New Year!!

-.-.-

He didn't know how many times he heard it before, but they'd never actually been serious. Never.

This time, however, as he stared at the papers outlining the official will and the all-too-distinguishable family seal looming at the bottom, he knew they were absolutely serious. And they had the documents to prove it.

"No," he said firmly.

"But Boss—"

"Sir, this is—"

"No."

Romario didn't give up. "Boss, listen to us, you're not a child anymore and that means—"

"—that I can make my own decisions, thank you. And no."

The loyal right-hand man continued calmly, "It means you have a responsibility and duty not only to our Family, but to _your_ family, and _your_ lineage, and if you wish to have an heir—"

"Oh for crying out—"

"—or an heiress then that requires sacrifice, Boss." Romario went on as if he didn't hear him, "I understand this is a lot for you to swallow, but for the sake of tradition and preserving our Family—"

"I don't have time for this!"

The lawyer intervened hesitantly, "Sir, you know, it's not mandatory. It may be official but it's not included in the necessary conditions—"

"Good."

"—but it was your father's last will."

There was a silence. Nobody moved except for the antique grandfather clock ticking in the corner. Hardly a breath stirred. Then Dino sighed and muttered into his hands.

"Alright."

He pierced a glare at his old-time friend, who was trying hard not to look pleased and failing miserably.

"But _no_ blind dates."

"Of course Boss."

-.-.-

He should have known they would pull off something like this. How many times over the past several years had they tried set up their young Boss? Too many to count.

But he didn't think they were desperate enough to sneak it on him the very next day, not when he was meeting with the representative of a close ally Family for an important formal lunch and he was still digesting the uncomfortable task that he'd been forced upon. Honestly, he had better things to worry about, like the business matters of the Cavallone international branches and the troublesome gangs that threatened shaky relations between Families. Cavallone and Boss and _la cosa nostra_ and all that.

Not tradition. Not marriage. And _certainly_ not heirs.

Not yet anyway.

That was why, when he entered the private room that was used specifically for important mafia meetings, he stopped, turned, and gave his followers a look that could shatter glass. They cringed and backed away except for Romario, who grinned slightly and gestured into the room.

"Boss, may I present to you Anna Diamante."

The single person on the other side of the table stood up and bowed respectfully, the movement fluid in her business suit. Dino stared and then something clicked. _Anna Diamante._ The representative of the Diamante Family he was meeting.

"_Signorina Anna e' l'erede della Famiglia Diamante_," Romario's voice was amused before he shut the door with a soft click, leaving the room of only the two people. Dino continued staring at her.

Anna was still standing, her head lowered and her long dark hair pulled back in a simple ponytail. Her tone was low and gentle, "It is an honor to meet you, _Cavallone il Decimo_. I hope that the relations between our Families will continue to—"

He finally came to his senses. "Anna? Princess Anna?"

Her head lifted and he recognized the hazel eyes flickering in surprise. Her voice was perfectly calm but tinged in confusion, "Yes Sir, I am the heiress of my Family."

"Ah, you don't remember? _Princess Anna_. That was your nickname back in school." He chuckled at her expression. "We were classmates for a while, until I had to leave."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Crybaby Dino? You grew so much."

So did Anna, he thought, inwardly wincing at his nickname. Princess Anna had been a spoiled and bossy girl whose pretty nose was constantly in the air and her hair always in silky curls. Nobody liked her personality so she had no friends and was always alone, except when Dino spent time with her. He felt sorry for the well-dressed girl who sat by herself and gazed out the window, her lonely expression remindful of his own memories as a child.

Now the spoiled Princess was no more. Instead she had grown into this beautiful, humble young woman who had become the Diamante Family's capable representative.

"How have you been?" he asked curiously.

But to his surprise, Anna bowed again and said, "I apologize for not recognizing you, _Decimo_."

Dino laughed. "What's with the formalities? We're old friends, aren't we?" He took a seat leisurely, motioning her to sit as well. When she sat down he continued, "I'd rather be addressed by name, not title."

She looked up quickly, "You mean Crybaby Dino?" Hazel eyes shined and he realized she was teasing him. Before he could reply, the humor disappeared and she abruptly looked back down, "I'm sorry. That was out of line."

"Whoa, wait a second." He held up a hand and smiled at her, "What's wrong? I thought I said no formalities."

She didn't look back up. "_Cavallone il_—"

"Dino."

"…I realize our past acquaintance was more casual, but that was because of age and my own lack of responsibility. Please excuse my earlier behavior. I admit I was rude and immature, but I assure you it will not affect the Diamante promise to serve _la Famiglia Cavallone_ in any way. I've amended my—"

"Anna," he cut in, realizing what she was implying, "I'm not going to judge you. What happened in the past is past." Dino tugged at his collar, wishing he didn't have to wear such formal clothing and flashed a smirk. "And you weren't rude or immature. We were all like that."

She glanced at him dryly. "I see. Thank you." After a pause, she reached her left hand for the portfolio by her chair and said, "Shall we begin, Dino?" He didn't miss the tiny sparkle that reflected from the light.

Dino grinned back. "With pleasure."

-.-.-

He found his old friend hiding in the family's foyer, pretending to look busy when Dino knew he was not. He rounded on him.

"Romario."

"It was a nice reunion, wasn't it? It's been thirteen years, or was it fifteen?"

"Romario."

"She's grown to be a capable and intelligent Mafioso. Her father should be very proud."

"_Romario."_

"Boss. I only promised no blind dates. And that was not a blind date."

"That's not the point—"

"Did you enjoy yourself, Boss?" interrupted his loyal friend pointedly.

"That—I—" Dino sighed. "Yes. Yes, I did enjoy myself." Romario smiled knowingly.

"Then I'll arrange another meeting immediately —"

"No, Romario, that's enough." At his surprised look the blond looked away and gazed out the window. "There's no need for that."

Romario didn't understand. "But Boss, didn't you say—"

"I did. And I can't, not anymore." Dino smiled wryly and the older man fell silent.

"You like her, Dino."

"Yes."

"And she doesn't like you."

"Almost." Dino turned to look at his friend. "She's engaged."

And the smile dropped.

-.-.-

When he'd made it clear to his subordinates that he was not wallowing in despair, nor was he struggling to mend a broken heart, only after he snapped did they hastily agree. It took a lobby and a few broken heirlooms, but they got the message.

The only one who didn't was Romario.

"Come on, Boss, it looks great on you."

Dino didn't even look up from his desk. "I'm not going. Tell them I've got work." It was true. The proof was spread all over his mahogany desk, in stacks and folders and insignias and coded envelopes. Being the Boss of one of the strongest mafia Families in Italy had its perks, but signing document after document was not one of them.

"Those papers can wait, Boss. This dinner gala cannot," declared his right-hand man.

"It's just a dinner. They can eat without me." That wasn't true and he knew it. So did Romario.

"The gala is being held in celebration of your inauguration anniversary and your birthday, Boss. All of Cavallone's important allies and followers are expected to be there and so are you, _il Decimo della Cavallone_."

"It's Dino," he muttered, sounding childish even to his own ears. At Romario's look he sighed and got up. "Fine, I'll leave the less urgent documents to the lawyers."

"Don't forget this," the older man held up the designer suit that had been tailored and ordered in especially for this night, and Dino fought a groan.

"I think I'm fine." He looked down at the wrinkled dress shirt and slacks he had been wearing all day.

"She'll be there."

This time Dino didn't need to look up to see the meaningful expression on his subordinate's face. "Romario, we've already been over this. Anna is engaged—"

"I didn't mean _Signorina_ Diamante, though I imagine she'll be there as well."

The blond looked up. Romario cracked him a grin.

"I meant your fiancée."

-.-.-

Dino wondered if he should congratulate his subordinates for setting this one up. Really, it was one of the cleverest, if original, stunts they pulled off yet.

"Cavallone." A dignified and old Family member smiled. "We offer congratulations."

"_Buon compleanno, Decimo_."

"It is an honor to be here _Cavallone il Decimo_."

He smiled and thanked them for coming, wearing the expensive suit and watch and wishing the night was over with already. All the important guests were there, drinking cocktail and mingling within the grand hotel ballroom, but he had yet to see her.

_Her_ meaning Anna, of course. His fiancée had already been introduced and was at his elbow, accompanying him subtly as was expected of her position. She was an elegant and gentle lady, the daughter of a powerful ally Family, whose only hope of helping her father was to secure a successful marriage. He met her once at a party back when his father was alive, and he remembered her quiet demeanor even then.

"You look beautiful," he told her, because it was a fact and he didn't know what else to say.

She replied, "And you look handsome."

"Then we're a perfectly good-looking couple."

Her smile was half-empty. "Perfect."

They said no more because it was clear neither of them wanted this engagement. But they played along, greeting other guests and chatting with a few acquaintances. Dino was almost relieved that _Vongola il Decimo_ couldn't make it, although Tsuna had sent a frantic apology and something about sending a representative in his stead. By now any of the young people from Japan would've been a welcoming sight amongst this sea of Mafiosi Italiano, and once again Dino wished this evening would speed up so he could go home.

"Oi! Cavallone!"

Only one person would call him out like that at such a high-class function and Gokudera Hayato never cared for social etiquette.

"Yo, Gokudera-kun," Dino switched to Japanese, grinning at the scowling young man. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Some birthday party. Do you even know half these people?"

"It's a calculative social event. You know how the Mafia works." Then he remembered his manners, "Forgive me. This is Chiara Ghotti, the daughter of Giuseppi Ghotti. She's my fiancée. Chiara, this is Hayato Gokudera of the Vongola Family."

She smiled politely, "It is an honor to meet you, _Signor_ Hayato."

"Fiancée?" Gokudera glanced at Dino, who quickly glanced away and changed the subject.

"Did you come alone? I told Tsuna it was a formal event, but…"

The light-haired man scowled darkly, "No, I came with _her_." He jerked his head to the side, motioning to the group of guests near the long refreshment table. A tall woman with mauve hair and a familiar tattoo on her arm was chatting with a couple, sipping wine.

Dino stifled a chuckle. "Your sister?"

Gokudera shot him a nasty look. "She wanted to come. I had no choice."

"I'm honored." Dino glanced at the couple she was talking to and froze when he saw Anna. For a long moment he could only stare at the dark-haired woman, who was looking remarkably pretty in a simple black dress, her hazel eyes sparkling under the chandelier light and an arm linked with the tall handsome man beside her. He swallowed and jerked his eyes away, commenting lightly, "The Poison Scorpion is enjoying herself. Make sure you follow your sister's example, Gokudera-kun."

But Gokudera had noticed the pause and saw what the blond was staring at. It didn't take long for the bomb genius to put two and two together, and his eyes narrowed. "Oi, you idiot, don't tell me…"

"Hey, I'm still the birthday boy," reminded Dino carelessly, turning away from them. "Sorry Chiara, I need to excuse myself." And he quickly disappeared from Gokudera's disapproving glare and his quiet fiancée, who had seen everything.

Indeed, he was an idiot.

-.-.-

The night air was quite warm for February as he leaned over the balcony railing, blowing softly on his face and making him almost forget about the party (_his_ party) that was just downstairs. Forget about the guests, forget about the fiancé, forget about her hazel eyes and the way she touched that man with gentle hands—

"Excuse me, _Cavallone il Decimo_, I wish to—" She broke off in a gasp. "Dino!"

He looked back guiltily, caught in the act of climbing over the rail and off the balcony. "Hey Anna. I can explain—"

Anna had rushed forward and grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back, "What are you doing? Are you crazy? What if you fall?"

"I won't fall," he protested, "I was just… getting some air."

She stopped pulling and stared at him. "You're running away."

"No, actually I was going to fly."

"You can't just ditch your own party," she exclaimed in disbelief, not releasing his arm.

"Watch me."

"As the Boss, you have the responsibility of looking after the guests and being present at all times. You can't just leave without a word!"

"What about you, _Princess_?" he shot back. "Aren't you supposed to be by your fiancé's side at all times?"

Her mouth dropped open. "I came here to congratulate you and _your_ fiancée!"

"Oh thank you!" he said sarcastically. "I didn't know I had one until today, but thank you."

Anna drew back in surprise. Her voice got quiet, "Oh. I thought you two were…"

Dino sighed and ran a hand through his hair, turning back to the night sky. "It was arranged. Though I could probably get out of it if I had to." He glanced at her and asked, "What about you?"

Her eyes flickered and she replied, "Same."

"You can get out of it?"

"No!" She let go of him and stepped up to the railing. Her hazel eyes gazed distantly into the night. "I have no choice. I must consider what's best for my Family. And if that means marrying a man I don't know, then I'll do it. It's the least I could do for Papa."

"Why don't you marry me?"

She turned to stare at him. "What?" He gazed back seriously.

"Marry me."

Anna shook her head, turning away from him. "No. That's very kind of you, but I can't use you like that. You're a good friend, Dino, and I care for you too much. Besides, Chiara Ghotti comes from a much more powerful Family. She's the perfect match for you."

He barked a laugh. How did he know she would say something like that? Without a word, he took her smaller hand gently and made her look at him with questioning eyes.

"Anna! Anna, where are you?"

The male's voice was close to the balcony and the brunette snatched her hand back. "My fiancé," she whispered.

"Don't go."

"What? But I—"

"Anna, are you there?"

Dino took one look at her hesitating face and grabbed her hand, tugging her to the balcony railing. Her fiancé was still calling for her, and Anna glanced back worriedly as she hissed, "Dino, let go! What are you doing?"

"Run away with me." When she gawked at him, he stifled a laugh and clarified, "I meant from this party. Ditch the party with me, Anna."

She shook her head, "I can't. You'll get in trouble. My father would kill me."

He pulled her closer and smiled, breathing in her subtle scent as he said, "I'll take care of it. I'm the Boss, remember?"

"Exactly. You shouldn't shirk your duties—"

"Anna." He raised his other hand to brush away a few strands of hair and she stilled. "Please? For my birthday?" She drew in a breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Okay."

He grinned. "Okay."

But before he could swing over the rail, she pulled back and handed him her purse, which he took blankly. Anna gave him a flat look and swept up her black silk skirt, bunching it above her knees. She nimbly hopped over the railing and before he could react, dropped to the lawn below.

"Anna!" The blond cursed quietly and peered through the dark where he could make out a dim shape.

"Give me my purse!"

He dropped it. Then he swiftly jumped down from the balcony. The soft grass silenced his fall and he reached out instinctively, touching her arm. She brushed his hand in return.

"There are guards, Dino."

"I know."

"Don't hurt them. You're their Boss."

"I know."

She grinned at him. "Want my help?"

He smirked. "Sure."

-.-.-

A call came from Vongola's headquarter to Dino's private line. There were only a few people in the world who knew it and was authorized to use it, and Dino had been dreading the call ever since he ditched his own gala. Smokin' Bomb Hayato never kept secrets from his Boss. The blond prepared himself for the gentle admonishment that would make him feel ten times worse than if he received a fulll-blown lecture.

"Hey Tsuna."

"It's Bianchi."

It was worser than he expected. The Poison Scorpion had never forgiven him for taking away Reborn all those years ago. Perhaps that was why Dino truly shared a bond with the Vongola Boss. Already her voice was flat with displeasure and he had no doubt in mind about what she wanted to talk about.

"I'll make this simple, _Dino_. If you do anything stupid, I'll kill you."

He cleared his throat. "Hey. Could you maybe clarify... stupid?"

"Don't pretend you don't know."

"...Have you told Tsuna?"

An irritated sigh. "About your tryst with a woman who is not your fiancée? No. If I did then you'd already be dead. Listen, if you make Tsuna worried then you'll bother Reborn as well. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He understood now. The Poison Scorpion's devotion to the baby hitman was incredible as always. "I won't be stupid."

"Good. Don't hang up."

"What—"

Gokudera's voice blared through the connection. "Oi Dino! If you dare to do anything stupid and make the Tenth worried, I'm gonna..." He listed off the terrible things he would do, some of which Dino didn't think were possible for a human to accomplish, but that wasn't the point. Vongola's right-hand man was getting a different message across, and it was along the same lines as his sister's.

If Dino didn't know better, he thought that the siblings were worried about him and not just Tsuna and Reborn. But of course that was impossible. Still, he knew what they were trying to say. The Mafia had rules that had to be followed and he as the Cavallone Boss was not exempt from them. And he was engaged.

It had been a dream but it was time to wake up and face reality.

-.-.-

It was the beginning of spring when the narcotic wars between the prominent Famiglie under Cavallone's jurisdiction finally stopped, during which the technology for warfare advanced tremendously and _Cavallone il Decimo_ suffered one of the biggest migraines of his life. The war had erupted from a few skirmishes and now involved more than fifteen Famiglie in Italy, including Vongola and over 500 members of the Sicilian Police. Frequently joining his men in the battles and invasions didn't help the migraine any, but it was better than waiting safely in his office surrounded by contracts and documents and lawyer representatives from various Famiglie every single day.

After signing the last peace agreement and sending a report to Vongola, Dino let himself relax for the first time since the war started, closing his sore eyes to the world and wishing the headache would knock him into oblivion.

"Boss, you need to sleep."

He chuckled without opening his eyes, "Romario, I need to retire. Find the next Cavallone Boss for me will you?" It was a mirthless joke because they both knew he wouldn't quit being _il Decimo_ until the day he died, just like his father and the Bosses before him.

"I'll find you an heir as soon as you find a wife."

"Romario, not now."

"Diamante entered the peace treaty two days ago."

Dino already knew this. Part of the reason for his migraine was due to Anna's involvement in the war, who was taking the place of her father as leader of her Famiglia. He didn't know why Romario was bringing it up again since _that_ had been in the past and they were still engaged to other people. He'd long since put his feelings away in the back of his mind, and he was pretty sure she'd forgotten about him. He'd long since forgotten that night they'd spent hiding from their subordinates and running around in formal clothing that got soaked in the sudden rain.

Romario gazed at his Boss sprawled in his chair, head thrown back and clothes rumpled from being slept in. He made a mental note for the blond to get his hair cut soon, before clearing his throat and stating, "Anna Diamante is in the hospital."

Dino opened his eyes and sat up abruptly. "…What?"

"She has pneumonia. Apparently the heiress had felt the symptoms for quite a while, but decided to forego professional treatment until the last treaty was signed. She collapsed a few days ago and was taken to the central hospital immediately. The doctors said she was in bad condition, but after a week or two she would be fine."

Dino stood up. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His friend gave him a pointed look. "You were negotiating for the end of the narcotics conflict, Boss."

For several seconds Dino glared at him, and then he sighed. "Fine. Get the car ready."

"Boss, are you going like that?" He suddenly pointed to Dino's sad state of clothing. The blond cursed and changed his course to his room. "Aren't you going to cut your hair?"

"She's in the _hospital_ Romario. I don't have time to cut my hair!"

Romario shrugged. It was worth a shot.

-.-.-

He found himself standing in front of her hospital room, which was guarded by a couple Diamante members who quickly moved when they realized who the visitor was. Clutching a bouquet of flowers that Romario shoved at him in the car and adjusting the tie he'd hastily put on in the elevator, Dino knocked twice before opening the door.

Anna was sitting up on the bed, pale white and dressed in a pale hospital gown, but smiling happily at the older man who was sitting next to her and holding her hand. The small room was filled with Diamante members, and now with Dino and his subordinates, the place was jammed pack with suit-clad Mafiosi. Everyone turned to stare at the new arrival, who was busy staring at the old man and wondering when Anna's father had come back from France.

The only female in the room stared at him. "Dino."

He blinked. "Please excuse my intrusion. I heard that the Diamante heiress was ill so I came to see for myself." He shifted the bouquet slightly and smiled easily, belying the nervous jumble inside of him.

Rafael Diamante stood up, not releasing his daughter's hand. He was a sturdy man, not as tall as Dino but with an aura about him that emanated power and dignity, symbolizing his position as the leader of a crime family. Dino had met him before as a teenager and remembered that the Diamante Boss and the ninth Cavallone Boss had been good friends.

"Dino Cavallone. Your father was a great man."

"He was."

Rafael smiled. "You resemble him a lot. A worthy heir of the Cavallone." He released Anna's hand and walked around the bed, saying, "I must attend to matters of the Family that I've missed during my absence. I will leave you two for some privacy."

Dino shook his hand, looking directly into the older man's eyes. "Your daughter is a great leader. I'm lucky to be her friend." She made a slight noise that sounded like a cough.

Her father gripped Dino's hand strongly and said, "I am honored as well, _il decimo di Cavallone._"

"Dino is fine." He smiled. "Or Crybaby Dino."

Rafael and the subordinates in the room looked confused when Anna laughed.

-.-.-

It happened in the movies all the time: The daughter of the mafia is engaged, but loves another man. There is a messy love triangle (or square), lots of mafia-esque battle scenes with usually the father dying in some glorified manner and the daughter's fiancé killed in a duel, and the daughter runs away with her lover in the beautiful red sunset. And sometimes it happened in real life too, the only difference being that Dino didn't think Chiara was capable of running away with another man, or running away period.

But she did run away, and with Anna's fiancé at that.

This was the part where the enraged and jealous fiancé swore revenge and gathered his subordinates to either chase down the lovers or go to battle against the daughter's Family with guns and swords.

Dino did neither.

Instead, he sat down and composed two short letters; one a congratulatory letter sent to the Ghotti Family, the other an invitation to a certain princess for a private dinner at a restaurant with soft music and dim lights that would accentuate her hazel eyes and make the diamond he would give her sparkle like the star-filled sky.

END

-.-.-

A/N: ...I did it Garowyn. After much struggling and e-mails and motivation, I finally made good on my promise and wrote it. There's so many random Italian and it's probably grammatically incorrect, but oh well. The random inserts of Italian are all for fun and mostly to show off my one quarter's worth of class.

Haha, I don't think this story would actually happen to Dino, but it was worth a try. By the way, _Diamante _is 'diamond' in Italian... And I might have chose it because of the connection between Cavallone and horses and their diamond-hard hooves. XD Or something.

And I had ever so much fun. Dino is so hot! Thanks for giving me the opportunity to write it.

Happy New Year!!

* * *


End file.
